


Time Was Precious

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [13]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Conversations, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Friendship, Love, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke tells Emma what everyone already knows and what Emma is too stubborn to admit. That she'll forgive Audrey with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Was Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> Written for the femslash drabbletag 7 prompt: Scream: Audrey/Emma - forgiveness

"Everyone knows you're going to forgive her."

Looking up at Brooke after those words left her mouth, Emma scrunched her nose slightly, "What makes everyone so sure I'm going to forgive Audrey?" she asked softly and she was curious on that one.

Wouldn't it be easier for her not to forgive Audrey, who had kept the truth about her connection with Piper from Emma for so long and probably would still be keeping the truth had someone..the new killer more than likely not sent Emma the audio of her confession.

"Because you love her Em," Brooke stated as she shrugged her shoulders and she looked and sounded so sure of her words. "And if I've learned anything lately it's that people should forgive who they love before it's too late."

Going silent at Brooke's words Emma had to look away because she wasn't ready to admit just yet that maybe Brooke was right on both parts. That she loved Audrey and that she should and probably would forgive her because time was precious.


End file.
